Naruto EX
by NarutoEXCentral
Summary: An incredible over the top EXtreme version of naruto. Details inside. Rated M for violence and suggestiveness, mostly just to be safe.
1. Glossary

Hi, and welcome to the... glossary?, explanation chapter, i wanna say, for my fanfiction Naruto EX. Naruto EX is a concept that was born when i decided to rewrite the Notorious Naruto Series with the difference of massively overpowering the characters and battles which would make the likes of Dragon Ball look like childs play. I thought it would be cool to see if naruto was more like this, while still being the heavily story driven concept we know and love. The Term "EX" is an abbreviated form of the word "Extreme", in that every battle and moment in my version of the series is going to be wild and adrenaline pumped, atleast, where applicable. The Characters, locations, and weapons will be considerable redesigned by me in this series to more flashy and extreme extents, as the name suggests, but it will all generally follow the same story and titles/names eg. "Hokage" etc. Alot of Dragon Ball-like powerscaling will be included, i may even include power levels in a sense. Probably compared to the other writers on this site my skills might seem... infantile, to say the least, but you know, i'm doing this for fun and to provide people with a new experience in naruto which will hopefully be an epic one. So yes, thank you for reading the initiation chapter and please stay tuned for the pilot episode of Naruto EX.


	2. Enter Uzumaki Naruto

It was pre-midday at this point in time at the fire countries village of the hidden leaf. The hokage monument, a towering structure of pride, forged out of the rockface that overlooked the the north side of the village, a mountain which sported the solemn and dignified portraits of the Hokage, a select group of exemplary shinobi whom had come and gone, leading the village to better and brighter fronts. This mountain, was the very embodiment of magnificence... atleast, what remained of it. Upon closer inspection, one could see the disdainful sight of graffiti, bastardizing the solemn and dignified faces of each of the four Hokage. Paint sprawled across their massive faces, lines and splatters forming shameful depictions of tears, mucus flowing from the nasal cavities and bruises upon other obscene unmentionables now decorating their faces.

"HOKAGE-SAMAAAAA!". Was the thunderous title called in the formers private painting room. A young adult male standing at the slider doors which served as the entrance to the room, his shoulders rising and falling as he panted in a panicked and horrified fashion. An old male, in which one could only assume was said hokage, his facial features and hair seldom different from the farthest face on the right of the now ruined monument. "What is it?, did naruto do something again?" He asked, his elderly voice gravely and hoarse with age, speaking as he paused his scripture writing, the pipe in his mouth bobbing up and down. "Yes!, he did something to the stone faces of the hokage's..." An even more panicked young adult male explained to the elderly hokage, his words pouring out rapidly with disdain and worry. "He's completely vandalized them!" The ninja before the hokage said, is arms flailing about in an attempt ot convey the weight of the situation to his superior.

Hearing this, the elderly male meerly sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor, a low growl emitting from his lungs as a small cloud of pipe smoke flooded from his open mouth. Several blocks away, it seemed that living shadows barely visible to the naked eye bounced off the walls and rooftops of various houses and buildings, the leading one characterized by a bright orange tint to it. These shadows bounced from wall to wall, rooftop to rooftop, leaving large holes and ditches behind in whatever they made contact with. Dashing down narrow cityscapes with trails of seemingly visible light and air following them in their wake, shattering the windows of buildings and tearing clothing of their lines as they passed by, though the effect took place several seconds after they passed, indicating supersonic speeds. "HOLD IT NARUTO!" Was all that was heard as the pack of shadows met the ground, revealing their human forms running faster then any sports car from the west. "Whats the matter guys?, am i too fast for ya!". His crystal blue eyes were full of life and mischief as he looked back, his face decorated with three fox-like whisker marks upon each cheek, and his bright yellow hair flailing in the wind as wildly as the style itself was, appearing more like a minature lions mane than anything else. "DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF BRAT!" The adult ninja yelled in a rage as all their bodies disappeared again. "Still, he's moving at mach 6, marginally beyond hypersonic speed itself... how can a mere kid like that..." The older ninja thought silently as his group trailed after naruto.

Coming to another pathway, the one identified as Naruto(Tetsuya Kakihara) touched down on the ground only to disappear from the naked eye again. "WAIT!" was all that was heard emanating from the two ninja giving chase to him as they two leaped off into the distance. However, a few seconds later it was revealed that naruto had never infact leapt away, instead pressing himself to the fence beside the path. His relatively small body re-appeared as though it had camouflaged, his fingers pressed together in a ninjutsu symbol, as the buckets of paint he had used to vandalize the monument once again appeared. He stepped away from the wall with a sly grin upon his face, showing off his exceedingly handsome face even for a child of his age as his yellow bangs flapped in the slight breeze softly, a pair of goggles covering his forhead(looks more like maqui from FF now). "Hehe, too easy, with all the scrolls you morons throw out in the trash like shit, i guy like me can make good use!" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head proudly. What had happenned was a low level invisibility jutsu that places everything behind the dimensions of the person using it infront of them, making them completely undetected to the naked eye.

However, naruto's victory was short lived. "Games up, naruto" At that moment, the latter leaped into the air a few metres with a screech of shock and fright at the sudden voice speaking in his ear from behead, his legs flailing about underneath him causing him to tread the air comedically as he finally fell to the dirt road again coming to rest on his back side. Turning the face the one whom had startled him revealed another young adult maybe in his early twenties, his dark brown hair tied back in a regal knot so as to not get in the way of his handsome face(all of the males are equally attractive or imo, badass to extreme levels, don't worry guys, the ladies are the same x3), the scar running across his nosebridge giving him a distinctively dolphin-like appearance. In terms of outfit, he was wearing an elaborate flak jacket colored medium gray with a dark red crimson swirl crest on the back, and a blue coveral reminiscent of a jumpsuit which sported various orange lines and decorations, topped off with a hidden leaf ninja headband across his forhead(my outfit redesign). "What are you doing all of a sudden iruka sensei!, i was sure that nobody could find me like that!". Naruto protested. "Well maybe if you'd attend class once in a blue moon you'd know that energy can be sensed easily, i just had to zero in on your location" Iruka explained, causing naruto to fall silent and pout with his head to the side.

"Speaking of which, i think its time you actually did pay a visit to class" Iruka said sternly, pointing an accussing finger at the young blonde. And with that, no more then a few minutes later were they at said class. The Ninja Academy, a place where the best and brightest of young men and women could go to learn the ways of the ninja. On the outside it may seem like a rather small building complex with a large garden out the front decorated only by a small tree with a swing hanging from its thickest branch. At this point, naruto was being seated infront of his entire class before the towering adult frame of Iruka, the one whom had found him. Naruto was now wearing his entire outfit, a bright orange combo of pants and a jacket which was dominantly a fiery orange with hints of black forming various designs, a large swirl at the center of the jackets front(Like FKM naruto). "Listen naruto, you failed the final exam, and the exam before that!" Iruka scolded as the class looked on in either pity or enjoying the clown getting what he deserved.

"You shouldn't be fooling around like that!" Iruka scolded, raising his voice slighty, though the concern present within his words. Naruto, whom was now tied by a rope with his hands behind his back meerly arced his head to the side and shut his eyes in a snobby fashion, uttering an obnoxious "Hm...". Seeing this caused Iruka's demeanor to snap, his face filling with a look which spoke more words then his mouth ever could. "We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique!" Iruka announced to the class, causing the occupants of the class to howl out in noises of dissapproval and shock.

A few moments later the class was lined up to go through with the review. At this time it was Haruno Sakura, a lovely young girl who's face pushed the very ideal of unbridled beauty and feminine gorgeosness into the eyes of all whom layed their gaze upon her. Her long, fiercely hot pink hair was held mostly back by a red ninja band, a unique placement for it, while the outfit which characterized her was a fire red dress with various white markins and designs which was reminiscent to that of a chinese split dress which showed off her legs and breasts of her overdeveloped body(Yes, i went there, deal with it, and just wait till you see tsunade xD). "Haruno Sakura, here i go..." She announced cutely, pressing her fingers together in a basic focus sign. "Henge!". She said, as her pink chakra suddenly manifested in swirls surrounding her and wrapping her short frame into a seemingly light construct, thereafter shattering like glass, warping her small body into a perfect clone of the adult male before her. "Okay" iruka approved, ticking the young girl off the list held in his hands. With that the body faded back into light and shattered into sakura's normal appearance. "Alright!" She said cutely, meanwhile inside her mindscape, a chaotic, manifestation of her shouted "SHANNARO!" With pride, her hair being wild and flailing about as crimson red flames spralwed about her body like energy.

"Did you see that sasuke?" She asked a young male alike her in the line, whom uttered not the slightest response to her. "Next, Uchiha Sasuke!". Iruka announced, causing that very same boy to step forward with a solemn. "Mnm..." uttering from his person. This boy was perhaps the complete opposite of Naruto, while still being astronomically handsome and good looking alike his fellow classmate, his rather long, dark hair and onyx eyes game him an appearance which was solemn, cold, poised class and eloquence. This Sasuke's hair fell in two dominantly large bangs framing his face while the others rested upon his fringe were smaller, the hair on the rest of his head arcing back as if a high pressured torrent of water had just splashed his head. His outift was dominantly dark blue, wearing a short sleeve shirt and pants reminiscent of slacks, sporting the uchiha crest on the back and having various red and white lines and designs decorating the outift. With that, Sasuke's solemn eyes slit shut and his aquatic blue chakra energy built up around him creating a soft aura which completely enveloped his body. The other children sounded off with oohs and aahs of wonder at the site of just how much power Sasuke was generating.

His hands never left his pockets, indicating incredible chakra control, as papers and books suddenly fell off their desks in the wind current generated by Sasuke's power. And with that, the aura enclosed on him, and shattered like sakura's revealing yet another perfect clone of the man before him. "Excellent... as always" Iruka congrajulated the young uchiha, thereby causing the latter to transform back and go back to his desk. "Next up, Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka proclaimed the infamous name. "This sucks" Uttered a young male with "pineapple" hair standing aside naruto. "This is your fault we're doing this again..." A blonde in a rather skimpy outfit scolded naruto from the other side, appearing similar to sakura in build. "Like i care..." Naruto said stepping forward, incapable of getting the image of sasuke's showing off out of his head, ready to put it to shame. Over in the corner of the line, there was a girl with shirt raven hair dressed in a jacket which hid the true nature of his build underneath, though her pale white eyes ablaze with enigma and unbridled beauty, her face ablaze with a light blush as she pushed her fingers together. "Naruto-kun... do the best you can..." She uttered in her mindscape.

With that, naruto exhaled a long breath and took a low stance with his fists at his sides. "Alright, get ready for the fireworks show!" He announced proudly as he began seemingly straining, uttering a low, drawn out growl which rose in pitch. Iruka raised an eyebrow as a drop of sweat gathered at his brow. A bright orange chakra began manifesting around naruto, as the room darkened and lights flickered on and off. His classmates cried out in shock and fear. "N-naruto!, what do you think you're doing!" But his voiced never reached the young blonded through his rising roar of fury. His aura grew bigger and bigger, being far more sharper and jagged then sasuke's refined soft one. Books began flying off tables, chair were thrown across the room and windows smashed as they smacked open and closed. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Was all iruka howled, grabbing ahold of the desk to keep him on his feet. "HENGE!" Naruto yelled as his aura suddenly shattered with explosive force, detonating the entire classroom in a bright orange light. When the dust cleared, there was nothing by a pale, zombie-like version of naruto laying with glazed eyes in the middle of the blasts epicenter, all his classmates were covered in dust and soot, along with iruka.

Needless to say, he had failed.

HARD.

Later on that afternoon, iruka and naruto were atop the hokage monument. Most of the graffiti had been cleaned off by this point, though naruto had been the one cleaning it, effortlessly standing upon the verticlae surface and scrubbing away at the faces he had bastardized just hours before. This was a basic chakra concentration technique allowing one to defy gravity and stand on surfaces which would otherwise be impossible to do."Thats it, we're not leaving till its all gone" Iruka proclaimed, looking down on naruto with his arms folded sternly, naruto himself cleaning silently with a sour pout on his face, the occassional bitter curse heard softly escaping his lips. "Doesn't matter to me!, its not like i've got anyone waiting for me!" Naruto retorted bitterly, pausing his scrubbing for a moment. This caused iruka to fall silent for a moment. "Naruto..." The boy looked up with narrowed and bored eyes. "What is it this time?" He asked wringing the water out from his sponge. "If you clean all that up, we'll get some ramen after" Iruka said in a strangely meek fashion, now resting his arms on his folded knee's, his eyes trailing off in different directions as he pinched the bridge of his nose, looking down on naruto to see the most lively face he'd ever seen in his life.

"ALRIIIIIIGHT, I'LL DO THIS FAST THEN!' His voice could seemingly be heard throughout the entire village as he yelled with pride and excitement. "DONT USE MACH SPEED WHEN SCRUBBING YOU IDIOT!" was the last thing heard from iruka.

Later that evening, Iruka had made good on his promise, as the two had filled the seats in the stall of ichiraku's ramen, naruto's favourite fast food eatery. Naruto, now with his goggles set firmly on the table as he loaded a batch of noodles into his mouth with the chopsticks provided and began slupring them up greedily. "Why did you do that?" Iruka spokeup, causing naruto to turn to his sensei with a look of curiosity on his face, still shoveling the noodles down. "You know who the hokage's are, don't you?" Iruka added, his had extended as if holding the weight of something, as if trying to express the weight of naruto's own actions to him in physical form. "Ofcourse i do..." Naruto replied, his words muffled by the noodles filling his mouth. With that, a sharp swallow was heard as naruto lifted the bowl to his mouth and quickly finished off the meal, setting it down with a deep sigh of satisfaction and relief.

"I vandalized it because i'm going to get stronger than every single one of them!, and become the hokage myself one day!". Naruto proclaimed, pointing his chopsticks at a now dumbfounded iruka. "Then, i'll make everybody in this village know my power!" Naruto added with pride and confidence. "By the way sensei, i have a favor to ask..." Naruto began, taking a begging position with his hands pressed together before his superior. "Mmmm, you want another order?" Iruka asked. Though pondering it for a moment, naruto discarded the offer. "Nope, i want to try on your ninja headband" He replied, lowering his head a bit more. "Oh this thing..." Iruka began, placing his finger on the chrome plated headband. "Nope, sorry can't do that, this headband is proof that one passed the ninja graduation test at the academy, i can't just let anyone wear it..." Iruka replied. "Don't worry, you'll get yours tommorow" Iruka replied. "Stingy!" Naruto spouted out in protest, causing iruka to chuckle a bit. "So THATS why you took off your goggles..." He speculated. "I WANT ANOTHER ORDER!" Naruto demanded, causing Iruka to utter a loud noise of shock...

The next day, the time had come for naruto to pass his ninja graduation test. "We will now start the final exam, if your name is called, please go to the classroom next door" Iruka instructed from behind his desk to the students before him. "The subject will be the replication technique" With the end of this sentence, naruto's heart sank as he brought his hands to his face, feeling as though he wanted to insert his fingers into his eye sockets and tear them out. "...Its the one thing i suck at..." He uttered in his mindscape, his clenched teeth a testament to how distressed he was. Later, when naruto's name had been called he had entered the room nextdoor. The sight of new and fresh headbands lined up in neat rows on the table made his heart jolt fourth with determination. "But... but i absolutely have to do it!" Naruto once again thought, his face now oozing the very ideal of determination as he stared at the shining headbands, his fists clenched in anticipation and nervousness. Naruto then forced his hands together and formed a hand seal, his aura bursting around him bathing the room in orange light in a slightly more concentrated fashion then before. "...Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto uttered with determination.

With that, the room filled to the brim with zombie-like naruto clones, crushing naruto underneath and pressing the two observes against the wall. Lifeless and vegetable like naruto clines poured out of the doorway and into the wall, flooding out of the open windows and piling in mounds in the grass outside. "FAIL!" was all that was heard from iruka's distressed voice as the building they were in literally jumped on its foundation in timing with iruka's mad yelling. Moments later, the clones all vanished, and naruto was left in a dazed and confused state. "Iruka-sensei, his movements and power is good, and he DID replicate..." Mizuki, another instructor said, a man with pale blue hair dressed in the same elaborate attire as iruka himself. "Maybe we can pass him..." Mizuki uttered, causing naruto to suddenly spring to life with joy upon his face. "Mizuki-sensei... naruto's power is too out of control, usually his replicants can't do anything... as we just saw, i'm afraid i can't pass him..." Iruka replied.

Later that afternoon, all the students whom had passed, which were the entire class to begin with gathered in little congrajulatory groups, wearing their headbands proud and happily talking amongst themselves. However, naruto meerly stayed back... underneath the tree, all on his lonesome, resting upon the single swing hanging from its branch. "I'm a real ninja now right?" Was one of the phrases that he heard from the group to stick needles in his heart. "Good job, its something i would expect from my son!" a proud father was heard saying. "Congrajulations on graduating, mom is going to fix you something nice tonight..." those envious phrases never stopped meeting his ears. "Hey.. that kid is... well, THAT kid... i think he's the only one who failed..." One mother uttered to another as they stared at naruto. "Hm... serves him right" she replied bitterly. "If he becomes a shinobi, it will only cause trouble... because he's really a...-". "Hey, its forbidden to speak of that..." The other mother stopped her before she could finish. Naruto, oblivious to this banter was already fastening his gogggles back on. Suddenly, he heard a footstep, and looked up to see the smiling face of none other than mizuki, the sensei whom had accompanied his final exam.

Back in the midst of the crowd, the elderly hokage stood aside iruka, as the two watched naruto and mizuki exchange a few words before they disappeared together. "Iruka... i need to talk to about something later" The elderly male uttered. "...Certainly" replied iruka. During dusk, Naruto and Mizuki had relocated to the balcony overlooking from mizuki's home. "Iruka sensei wasn't being mean you know, "Then why does he pick on me the most?" Naruto asked. "He wants you to become truly strong, naruto" Mizuki replied solemnly, staring into the sunset. "...since you don't have any parents" Mizuki added. "But man... i really wanted to graduate" Naruto replied, as that was the only thing at the forefront of his mind. This caused mizuki to utter a rather menacing laugh. "Fine... i'll tell you a secret" Needless to say, this instantly drew naruto's attention, his eyes full of curiosity and sparked hope.

Later that evening, iruka was laying on his bed at home, staring intently up at the roof, constantly replaying the conversation that he and the hokage had had earlier on. It went as follows in his mind.

"What is it hokage-sama?" Asked iruka. "I understand how you feel, but naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent, like you" The hokage began. At that moment, Iruka's mind displayed the horrific sight of the ninetailed fox ravaging the outskirts of konoha, and the bitter feeling of being rushed away from the place where his parents were fighting against his will. "Wait!, my mom and dad are still fighting!" Iruka protested as he rembers it. All there was, was the image of that horrible eyes gaze... until iruka was awoken from a sleep he didn't even know he had fallen into by the rapid and panicked banging on his door. "Iruka-sensei! you have to wakeup!" it was mizuki's voice. With that, Iruka did indeed rush to his feet and opened the door. "Whats the matter?" Iruka asked, stepping out into the night. "You have to come tot he hokage's place!, it seems that naruto has take the scroll of sealing!" Mizuki panicked. Hearing this wokeup iruka in a split instance.

A few hundred yards outside the walls of konoha prowled that very same naruto, hiding underneath a large tree, near an abandoned shack, having the very scroll mentioned open as his eyes ran across its contents. "Lets see, the first technique is... multiple kagebunshin... what!, i'm no good at that!" Naruto protested, smacking the side of his head in protest. Back at the forefront of the hokage's place, several ninja were gathered. Though their outfits the same, their faces, hair, and head trinkets were diverse, along with their builds. "Hokage-sama, we cannot let this slide by as a prank!" One of them said, his fist clenched shaking with anger. "That scroll contains something dangerous that the first hokage sealed!" Another added on. "It its used incorrectly... it very well could..." He dared not finish that sentence. "If he carries it outside the village, it can become a major problem!" Another ninja said as he arrived.

As arrived arrived aswell, he fell silent, a cold sweat gathering at his brow. "Bring naruto here..." was all the hokage uttered in a cold fashion as he raised his arm and directed his underlings off. "Yes sir!" was the orchestra of voices heard before all the ninja shot off in different directions at hypersonic speeds creating a sonic boom that fluttered the hokage's clothing. "Where did you go naruto?" Iruka uttered as he looked from side to side, incapable of sensing naruto's energy signature in any direction. Meanwhile, mizuki was seen speeding through the streets on foot, blowing over trash cans and sending papers into the wind, not to mention rattling powerlines as he passed through at immense speeds faster than any sports car. Now he was wearing his own ninja headband which was a cap covering the top of his head and a giant shuriken strapped to his back. "I'm going to spread the word through the city and kill naruto myself... then, the scroll will be mine!" Mizuki said menacingly in his mindscape with an evil smile on his face as he raced towards his destination.

At this point, naruto had strapped the scroll back to his back and was sitting on the ground panting heavily, indicating he was practising the jutsu. Soon after, footsteps approached him and he was overshadowed by a tall figuire. "Narutoooooo..." Iruka hissed lividly, leaning down with his eyes glassy and full of stress, to which naruto meerly stood up and giggled, scratching the back of his head with a smile. "Man i got caught already... i only had time to learn one technique..." He explained as iruka regained his composure slightly, now frowning down upon naruto. With this said, Iruka's eyes grew as large as saucers. "He learnt a technique!... impossible, to even approach those techniques you have to be atleast as strong as a Jonin... was he practising here till he was all worn out?... is naruto really that powerful?" Iruka uttered.

"Well anyway, i'm going to show you an amazing technique!, so let me pass when i do it. If i show you a technique from this scroll i can graduate can't i?" Naruto said, his eyes open and full of anticipation. "Who told you that!" Iruka asked as he snapped back to reality. "Mizuki sensei ofcourse!" Naruto replied cheerfully. "He told me about this place, and this scroll aswell!" Naruto explained. At this moment, Iruka realized the truth of the matter, but it was too late. Iruka sensed incoming projectiles and a chakra power level that was all too familiar. Kunai came raining down in a concentrated stream on naruto and iruka, to which iruka only had time to puch naruto out of the way, taking on the full brunt of the steel rain, the force of which send him through the small building. A dust geiser could be seen from above the treetops as iruka smashed through tree's and land, finally coming to a stop impaled upon a solid rockface, leaving a trail of destruction caused by the force of the metal kunai.

"S-so thats.. how it is..." Iruka uttered in a low, pained voice as he looked upon mizuki whom was now several hundred metres back resting on a thick tree branch. "Naruto... hand over the scroll" Mizuki demanded in a strangely menacing tone. "H-hey... whats going on here!" Naruto sputtered as he looked back it his wounded sensei with concern, a sweat drop gathering at the side of his head. "Naruto... don't let him get the scroll no matter what..." Iruka yelled from afar as he forcefully manifested his white chakra aura and destroyed the rock formation he had come arest into, flinging the kunai out of his body at the same time. "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques... mizuki used you so he could get a hold of it!" Iruka said as his aura broke and he fell to his knee's the blood know creating patches on his uniform, and a stream trickling from the side of his mouth as he fell to his knee's weakened.

Naruto instantly went on the defensive at this and performed a series of acrobatic backflips and tucks to put distance between him and mizuki, the likes of which would put any professional gymnast to shame. Mizuki got to his feet at this and smiled slyly. "Naruto, don't listen to him, iruka is afraid of you posessing the power hidden in that scroll..." Mizuki explained, lying through his teeth. Naruto was again knocked off by this, incapable of knowing who and who to not trust at this point. "What the hell are you saying mizuki!, don't believe him naruto!" Iruka pleaded to the young ninja wannabe. All this caused Mizuki to laugh maniacally. "Fine then, i'll tell you the truth..." Mizuki uttered. "YOU MUSN'T!" Iruka pleaded, his eyes now glassy with shock and awe, but his demands were to no avail. "A rule was created after the incident 12 years ago... a rule that only you don't know of naruto" Mizuki uttered softly, his face enticing with evil intentions.

With this, naruto lowered his gaurd even more. "Wh-what is this... what is the rule?" Naruto asked. "STOP!" Iruka yelled, his cries going on deaf ears again. "Its a rule that states that no matter what... you must not know, that you are the monster fox?... in other words, you are the ninetailed fox that nearly destroyed our planet and killed iruka's parents!" Mizuki revealed. "SHUTUP!" Iruka said as he tried to stand, but fell on his face in the dirt, his fist closing on the soil beneath it in desperation. At this point, naruto was near jaded. His eyes wide open and his pupils dilated. "You've bee deceived by the worlds people all this time... didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so damn much?" Mizuki uttered, thus causing naruto to flashback to all those times where he was hated and made fun of, alienated or otherwise, the reason was finally revealed... and he was losing it. "Damn it..." Naruto uttered as his aura bursted around him, causing a small crater to collapse beneath him as he floated in mid air. "DAMN IT!" He howled as black sparks began discharging around him and chunks of earth lifted out of the ground surrounding him.

"Nobody will ever recognize you!, even iruka despises you!" Mizuki yelled with a psychotic smile sprawled across his face. "DAMNIT!" Naruto yelled as his orange aura illuminated the forest for hundreds of metres. At this point, iruka once again flashed back to the conversation he had with the hokage. Why he was always alone, why he felt he needed to pull these pranks to get everyones attention. Whatever the form, he wanted someone to recognize the value of his existance. Iruka knew it all. Naruto even though he acts tough, is the one who is having a tough time."Alright... i'm through playing around!" Mizuki said as his own bright aqua aura suddenly bursted around him, breaking naruto's and getting the so called fox demons attention.

"Its time to end this all!" mizuki said as his own aura destroyed the tree's and much of the land surrounding him. He pulled the large shuriken off his back and charged it full of his chakra energy, spinning it with a menacing smile. "Tell me naruto... how fast are you?" Mizuki asked psychotically, earning no response from the young wannabe ninja. "To be a ninja, you have to at the very least be able to move, fight, and react at double didgit mach speeds..." Mizuki began. "The knives i threw at iruka were charged full of my chakra, but even without them i can throw them up to speeds clocking mach 9 without even trying...". He explained darkly, reeling the shuriken back and ready to throw it at naruto. "I wonder, how much power would this shuriken have if i charged it with as much chakra as i could, and tossed it at you with all my strength...". Mizuki said, his intentions clear by this point as he floated with his aura around him. "...I guess we are about to find out!" Mizuki proclaimed. At this moment, Iruka summonned up all the will that he could and manifested his aura around his body, getting to his feet. "DIE, NARUTO!" Mizuki roared, tossing the large shuriken down on the wannabe ninja's helpless head.

Naruto was incapable of doing anything, overwhelmed my shock and fear, and then...

...BOOM.

A towering dome of bright aqua energy was seen, destroying a large patch of the forest. When the smoke cleared, all that was left were charred remains of the forest that had been. But suprisingly, naruto was alive he could feel his entire body intact, and no pain at all... as his eyes slit open he saw a sight that shocked him beyond belief. Iruka was laying over him, the shuriken now embedded deeply within his back, having pierced right through his armor flak jacket. "I guess that was close..." Iruka uttered with a strange sense of finality to his voice, a look of bliss on his face. "...Man, to think i could move that fast, enough to get to you before mizuki's shuriken..." It was here that naruto noticed the heavy burns and flesh wounds on his sensei's body. "If you're wondering, i used all my power to create a shield for you in that blast... but i guess there wasn't enough to save myself..." Iruka coffed out. "Wh-why?" Was all naruto could stammer out as droplets of blood hit his cheek from iruka. "Because... you and me are the same" He simply said. "After my parents died, nobody ever complimented or spoke to me" He continued softly.

Iruka began seeing his life flash before his eyes. "Being the terrible student i was... i screwed up alot during class" He said softly, recalling the time he fell off the top of a jingu rod balancing test by misplacing his fingertip. "But that was because i wanted to get everyones attention... i couldn't get anyones attention when i was a good student. So i acted like an idiot... it was hard" Iruka revealed, pouring his heart out in what seemed to be his last moments alive. "But thats right naruto... you've felt the same right?" Iruka asked, tears now trickling down his face and hitting naruto's. "Im sorry naruto... you didn't have to feel that if i wasn't so damn stupid and just realized it..." Iruka uttered, causing naruto's pupils to shake and quiver with emotion, but the moment was ruined when that horrible laughter was once again heard. "DONT MAKE ME LAUGH!, iruka has hated you since you killed his parents!" Mizuki hissed, once again appearing from a few metres away.

Hearing this, naruto arced his head away, and in a flash disappeared from underneath Iruka's body, leaving a sonic trail behind him as he fled. "NARUTO!" Iruka called, but it was too late, his words went unheard. With this, Mizuki touched back down on the ground behind Iruka, laughing softly. "Naruto isn't the one to change his mind. He's going to take revenge on the village with that scroll!" Mizuki said menacingly. "You saw his eyes didn't you?, they were the eyes of a demon..." Mizuki added on, as iruka suddenly wrenched the shuriken from his back and writhed to his knee's, and again to his feet. "Naruto... WONT DO THAT!" Iruka roared, spinning around and throwing the shuriken with all his strength at mizuki, whom meerly used an afterimage technique to side step it, letting it fly off into the distance harmlessly. "As long as i kill naruto and get that scroll, things will go according to plan... i'll take care of you later!" Mizuki said as he suddenly leaped away, leaving a ditch where he was standing with a sonic boom. "I wont... let you do that!" Were the last things iruka uttered. Meanwhile, back at the hokage building, the old man himself was staring intently into his crystal ball. "My my, this isn't good..." His elderly voice rasped in concern as he watched naruto speed through the forest.

"Naruto is more unstable than ever... he may release the sealed power if not careful, in addittion, he has that scroll... he may unleash the power of the ninetailed fox involuntarily" The elderly male ninja uttered, pressing his hands to underneath his chin. Back in the forest, naruto was still running, zipping to and from the treetops, leaving a sonic aftershock which bent the tree's themselves over. Iruka caught up with him and gave chase. "Naruto!, everything mizuki said was a lie, hand the scroll to me!, mizuki is after it!" Naruto's only retort to this was suddenly racing towards iruka and delivering a brutal knee to his stomach which sound out a visible shock wave of power that leveled a few trees in the surroundings, the impact of which sent iruka soaring towards the earth and skipping across it like a pebble across the surface of a pond, kicking up another geiser of dest and slamming through several hundred metres worth of tree's before finaly coming to skidding stop. "How..." Iruka uttered as naruto appeared a few metres back. "How did you know... i'm not iruka!" Mizuki asked as he was revealed, the fake appearance of iruka shattered into glass-like shards of energy. With this, naruto too shattered, revealing iruka. "Energy sensing... i can tell the difference between you and naruto through that" Iruka explained.

"I see... what good is it protecting the one who killed your parents?" Mizuki asked, getting to his feet and approaching the downed instructor. Meanwhile, naruto was closer then the two thought, being only a few metres away behind a tree, the scroll held firmly in hand. "I'm not going to let an idiot get that scroll" Iruka hissed in retaliation as naruto listened. "You are an idiot, naruto is the same as me, not you. That scroll makes virtually anything possible. Theres no way the naruto, as the monster fox would overlook using its power!" Mizuki said raising his voice in a triumphant fashion. "Maybe if he WAS a monster fox..." Iruka replied, earning naruto's attention from behind the tree. "But naruto is different... he's an excellent student that i recognize. He's hard working, but nobody seems to care, he knows the pain of others. He's not a monster fox... he's uzumaki naruto, of konoha!" Iruka finished with pride. "What a load..." Mizuki uttered, unsheathing his second shuriken. "Iruka, i said i would kill you later, but i take that back..." Mizuki uttered as his aura exploded out of him. "INSTEAD DIE NOW!" Mizuki roared, charging toward iruka using his shuriken like a buzzsaw. "This must be the end..." Iruka uttered.

However, before Mizuki could move two steps forward, naruto appeard and delivered a brutal knee into his chin, causing mizuki's aura to break and the shuriken to go flying off into the distance, slicing through various branches and ascending into the sky, coming back down what seemed miles away and creating another distant explosive dome. Naruto then came to a sliding stop as mizuki hit the ground rolling. "N-naruto!" Iruka yelled as he saw his treasured student. "Damn you..." Mizuki uttered as he got back to his feet, wiping the blood away from his lip. "Don't lay a finger on iruka sensei..." Naruto commanded with anger in his eyes, resting the scroll upright next to him. "...OR ILL KILL YOU!" Naruto growled. "Talk while you can, but i can destroy you in a single move!" Mizuki threatened. "Try it you asshole, i'll do a thousand times more damage back to you!" Naruto growled, forming handseals before him. "TRY IT IF YOU CAN MONSTER FOX!" Mizuki roared, losing his temper. "KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" And with that spoken by naruto, a seemingly limitless wall of orange decorated the surroundings. From the ground, in the tree's and as far as the eye could see, their were naruto clones surrounding the three. Perfect naruto clones.

"Kagebunshin?..." Iruka uttered in absolute wonder of the sight before him, his eyes and face growing back their pride as characterized by the confident smile on his face. "An advanced technique where one creates real bodies..." Iruka uttered. "What the..." Mizuki stammered, looking in all directions in shock as the naruto clones began taunting him from all sides. Mizuki now overwhelmed heplessly fell to his backside. "Well then, if you're not coming... we are!" The naruto's said. With that said, the last thing heard that night was the hepless howls of mizuki's anguish and the brutal noise of fists meeting flesh. By dawns rise, the naruto clones had disappeared, and mizuki was in a dazed and confused state, completely beaten with marks on his face and large, ball-like swelling contorting his portrait comedically. Naruto began to laugh. "Maybe i could have eased up a little..." He said smiling. "Wow... he may really surpass the previous hokage's..." Iruka thought. "Naruto, come here, i have to give you something" At this point the sun began to rise and illuminate the forestland. "What is it iruka sensei?" Naruto asked, approaching his teacher.

"Here... you've earned this" Iruka said handing him a new and improved ninja headband. "You've demonstrated you are more than worthy to become a ninja in my book... so you've passed the final test" Iruka said with a smile on his face, getting to his feet. "Iruka sensei..." was all that naruto could utter as he grasped the ninja headband. "...IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto yelled pouncing on his teacher playfully and with joy at the act of kindness. "OW!" Iruka yelled getting forced back to the ground agains the tree. "Naruto... i was going to give you a lecture about how things would get harder from here on as a ninja... but i'll save it till we get to ichiraku's ramen shop" Iruka mused in his mindscape.

CHAPTER END.

A/N: So yeah, thanks for reading the first episode of Naruto EX, please RR and tell me what you think thus far, if its possible to think anything yet with how early in the series we are x3. What did you think of the action?, is it worthy of being called EXTREME yet?, lol, trust me, its gonna get way crazier from here on.


End file.
